Escaping the Past
by That Artist Girl
Summary: Haruhi was raped unbeknownst to the club at a young age and ended up having a little girl. What happens when the host club finds out about the little girl and the man that raped Haruhi is now out of jail and back out for revenge. Can the hosts protect them? And will there be love found on the way?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal and relatively calm day for Haruhi and the rest of the host club and like usual the hosts went about their daily business and classwork until club time. Soon however the host club was opened like it did each day and Haruhi and the others went about hosting the lady's. However soon an knock was heard on the door during the middle of club hours witch was unusual as most people just walk right on in and don't usually come during the middle of the club hours but Kyoya only being busy with counting the clubs income on his laptop at the moment was ever polite and went to open the door and greet their new guest. However when he opened the door he was shocked to see the school chairman and a police officer. The school chairman quickly moving Kyoya aside as he lead the police officer into the room with a wave of his hand telling the officer to follow behind. Inside all the hosts were shocked and worried as to why in the world a police officer came in with the school chairman. That is all the hosts except Haruhi who smiled and stood up and gave the officer a hug and asked "Oh Yoichi if you're here to visit Lily after school with me you going to have to wait a while as I am in the middle of my club right now". However the officer Yoichi shook his head and stated in a official business voice he was here for purely business purposes only and that he needed to talk to her privately and as soon as possible so Haruhi excused herself from the girls she was hosting and lead Yoichi into a back room where Kyoya liked to use as a office sometimes.

Once in the office with the door shut the officers face fell as he knew Haruhi was going to suffer from his next words and he cared dearly for her as she was his surrogate sister but he knew it needed to be done and he had been the officer to volunteer to tell her as he knew she would want someone she cared about to give her the awful news.

He didn't really know how to start and silence went on for several minutes but Haruhi kept quiet and let him work things out in his head. Finally Yoichi decided the best route was to just be blunt and hope for the best and with that he said "Haruhi I'm not sure how to tell you this but Mikila is out. He was released from jail last night." Haruhi's expression turned from patient but concerned to panicked to angry then back to panicked in seconds. The man who had raped her in an alleyway and gotten her pregnant at 13 was out. The man who gave her a daughter to care for at such an innocent and young age was out of jail. It just couldn't be. All this and more flashed through Haruhi's mind in seconds. And then she with that same panic she started yelling at him saying "You promised it would never happen again! You swore it! What if he comes after Lily! OH MY GOD! LILY! I've got to go and make sure she's safe….." and with that she burst out of the room into the club with Yoichi shouting for her to "Wait up and I'll give you a ride" looking pale and panicked with tears unconchisly running down her face shocking the hosts and the customers as they had heard all that Haruhi had shouted at Yoichi and now seeing the state she was in it was not good news he gave her from the looks of it and without giving the hosts a chance to close down the club so they could see what's wrong with their friend so they could help out Haruhi and the police officer Yoichi were already gone leaving the hosts with no other choice but to finish club and go to Haruhi's place after club to see if they could talk to Haruhi and see what's wrong.

Haruhi and Yoichi quickly drove to Hiro and Shiki's house (the lovely gay couple that Haruhi had entrusted with the care of her daughter until she was old enough to care for Lilyana herself) and soon arrived. Haruhi jumped out of the car and knocked franticly on the door just having to have her little girl in her arms so she knew once and for all she was safe from the evil man that helped make her. Quickly the door was answered by a small little 3 year old blond little girl with startling green eyes that as soon as Haruhi saw her she scooped her up and gave her a big hug as the little girl squealed "MOMMY! And Uncle Yoichi. Yay you came to visit me!" And walking in the house with her little girl now that Haruhi had her in her arms safe and sound she was able to think clearly and realized how irrational her fear had been. Mikila didn't know where either one of them lived and even if he managed to find Haruhi, Lilyana would not be with her and was there for was as safe as was possible.

She then walked into the kitchen/ living room as they were connected where Shiki was cooking dinner from the looks and smell of it and Hiro was watching Vampire Diaries. They both greeted her with smiles and polite hello's and Haruhi with a small forced smile told Lily to go play in the playroom with her three brothers while she talks to her uncle Hiro and Shiki. And that's just what the little girl did and Haruhi finally allowed her face to fall as she sat on one of the dining room table chairs as she started to again cry. Hiro catching on that something was very wrong turned off the TV and went over and asked Haruhi what was wrong as Shiki listened in as well as he continued to cook dinner for their small family. And so Haruhi told them everything Yoichi told her and she told them how scared of him she was and how she was afraid of him coming after her or Lily now that he's out of jail. Shiki and Hiro then being the adults of the situation tried to comfort the scared teen and reminded her she had restraining orders put out against him for both her and Lily and if he does in fact come after either of them he'll just get thrown back in jail so he probably wont risk it.

Haruhi saw their points and eventually calmed down by the time Lily came back out and dinner was ready. That night Haruhi spent the remainder of the night with Lily and Hiro and Shiki and the three boys .

and was not there when the host club later after club went to her house and as her father was at his job he didn't answer either and the host club was left to continue worrying on for another day.

The next day Haruhi returned to school looking raged and worn and when the hosts asked what had happened she just would tell them "Nothing important…. I don't really want to talk about it." so the host not knowing what else to do left her alone for the most part throughout the day yet still kept a watchful eye on her and the twins being the twins tried to bug it out of her.

After host club while the hosts were cleaning up a blond man frantically leading 4 crying children in his wake following him. He then ran up to Haruhi as she asked "Hiro what's wrong and why did you bring all the kids?" Hiro then franticly told Haruhi "Shiki's been in an accident and I need to get to the hospital. I couldn't get ahold of the sitter and need you to watch the kids for the time being." and ignoring the curious looks the hosts were throwing her way Haruhi responded with a quiet "Okay. Now go to Shiki. He's going to need you more than me." and a kiss from the man to each kid and one for Haruhi on the cheek pissing off the hosts he left just as quickly as he came.

As soon as Hiro was gone Lily ran up to Haruhi crying and hugged her asking "Mommy is uncle Shiki going to die?" Shocking and breaking the host hearts that liked Haruhi as they did not know she had a kid or really kids from the looks of the other young boys the man named Hiro had also brought with him or was in a relationship with seemingly a man named Hiro especially such a serious one and especially sense she was still only 16 and in high school still and not a drop out.

Hunny was the first to get over his shock sense he only had brotherly love for Haruhi unlike many of the others asked Haruhi with a pained smile "Haru- Chan did that little girl just call you mommy? Are you seriously a mother?" . This made Haruhi sad that her friends had finally found out about Lily but she sighed and straightening her shoulders she answered "Yes Hunny I am her mother.". This made the hosts feel even worse as it now felt even more official now that she had admitted it herself.

When the hosts didn't say anything else Haruhi sighed and continued "However I'll have you know the other 3 boys are not mine but are my godchildren and nephews who I will one day take care of should anything happen to their parents. Their names are Max, Ichijo, and Jem and are all age 6 and triplets while my personal biological daughter Lilyana or Lily is only 3 years old.". This relived the hosts somewhat as it would have been pretty bad if she was having kids at the age of 10 though it wasn't much better that she had one at age 13 either.

Kyoya was the next to recover and although heartbroken as he was he managed a quiet "It's a pleasure to meet you Lily, Max, Ichijo, and Jem we are always happy to meet other friends and family members of your mother and aunt." and this snapping the others out of their mental mini breakdowns also slowly one by one agreed with Kyoya.

Haruhi was sad as she knew her friends probably would never see her the same way again but she plowed on and asked the hosts "Can any of you guys give me a ride to another house and then back to my place. I'd usually walk but the kids are not quiet used to going such far lengths." to witch all the hosts immediately volunteered and then proceeded to argue over it. Thankfully this problem was solved by the ever diligent Kyoya who solved the problem by ordering all the hosts to cancel their rides home and they will all take Haruhi to where ever she needs to go in his limo and just like that the problem had ended.

Soon all the hosts where packed in Kyoya's long stretch limo on their way to Hiro and Shiki's home to pick up the stuff the kids will need while they stay with her and the hosts had finally totally gotten over their initial shock and heartbreak and they started to ask questions like "Is Hiro the father?", "If not who is?", and "Do you have any more kids other than Lily?" and other such questions. To witch Haruhi replied "No Hiro is not the father. I don't want to talk about her dad and no I do not have any more kids so can we please not talk about this topic any more.". And the hosts though still curious and mad that their was a father to begin with let it go for the time being knowing they would be questioning the boys as soon as they got the chance to see what they knew as Lily being only 3 probably didn't know much.

Soon they arrived at a small quaint little house that Hiro, Shiki and their adopted boys and Haruhi's daughter called home and leading the hosts inside along with the kids she got the hosts settled in the living room and told the boys to go pack and she went to go pack her daughters things with her. She ended up packing some clothes, her teddy bear, toiletries, and her night light because she was still scared of the dark and soon met the boys out in the living room a few minutes after she had finished packing and double checked each bag to see if they brought all the things they need and to be nice she even grabbed their PlayStation3 and a couple games on the way out along with some dolls for Lily. And having the hosts help the boys carry their bags and put them in the trunk they were soon on their way back to Haruhi's house.

When they arrived it was around 6:00 and not having enough food in the house decided to drop off the hosts and kids and get them settled and go shopping really quick. So she got the host and luggage inside got Lily to play with her dolls, the boys game set up, and the hosts all coffee or tea to drink while they watch the kids for a little while with putting Kyoya and Mori in charge and with that all that done she was soon quickly out the door.

The hosts then sat down and decided this was the perfect time to question the three boys and see what they knew so interrupting their game Kyoya with his nicest smile asked if they could talk to them for a moment. The three boys then paused the game and agreeing sat down to talk with the hosts. Kyoya being the main voice as usual for the group then asked "Do you guys know who the father of Lily is?" Ichijo was the one to answer "Haruhi doesn't like to talk about him much but our daddy told us that Lily's father was a bad man like our real parents had been to us and was in jail for a long time and we are not ever allowed to tell Lily because she likes to think her daddy is a prince and will one day come back for her and her mommy though we all know that wouldn't be good at all. But that's all we really know.". The hosts were now very concerned as to why Haruhi would have a kid with someone like that especially sense she wants to become a lawyer some day and wanted to know more about the man like why he was in jail and when he got out and other such things and most of all who is he and they were disappointed that the small kids didn't know much more. But one other thing stuck out in that sentence and Hunny asked "What do you mean about your real parents?". And laughing Jem answered this time saying "Oh, we are adopted by our new fathers Shiki and Hiro, our real parents were horribly abusive and would hurt us and drink and do drugs around us all the time and we were taken out when we were three, about the time Lily was born." This made the hosts feel terrible as they had never known someone to have been abused and the hosts all told them they were very sorry they had to go through that to witch the boys just smiled and told the hosts "But if we didn't we wouldn't have our new daddy's or our aunt Haruhi so in the end it was worth it." and with that they went back to their star wars video game.

Soon after the boys and hosts little chat Haruhi returned with the 3 pizzas and the hosts and children along with Haruhi ate their fill and after that Haruhi put the kids to bed before coming out to rejoin the hosts back in the living room where they sat talking and Kyoya doing research to try and figure out some more.

After Haruhi put the kids to bed in her bedroom and got everything out she would need for the night so she wouldn't have to disturb them she came out to rejoin the hosts.

The hosts then decided that it would be good time to approach Haruhi on what they had learned from the 3 boys and Hikaru jealously asked "So Haruhi what are you doing shacking up with a stupid jail bird?". This surprised and offended Haruhi but she guessed it was better that they thought that she did it willingly rather than they know she did not and feel pity and or disgust towards her so she coldly replied "That is none of your or anyone else's business but my own Hikaru… And that goes for the rest of you as well especially you Kyoya. Now if you don't mind I'd like for you all to leave so I can go to sleep, and knowing you guys as well as I do I guess I'll see you tomorrow as well." And with that the hosts were swiftly kicked out of the Fujioka household.

 **Make sure to review... I will haunt you if you don't...*Smiles creepily**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the host did indeed come back to the Fujioka home one by one early that morning except for Kyoya who instead showed up around noon. Finally when all the hosts had arrived and the kids had finished their breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes Haruhi decided since it was so beautiful outside to take the kids to the park that day so she told the hosts her plan and after Haruhi grabbed her purse they soon they were packing into Kyoya's family limo and on their way to the nearest neighborhood park.

When they finally reached the park the kids were the first to run out the door squealing that they will beat each other to the swings and the last one there is a rotten egg with Haruhi and surprisingly the hosts smiling after them. They then sat on the bench and watched the kids play and Mori even once got up to help each of them get across the monkey bars; they watched them for hours until it was finally getting dark out. Finally Haruhi decided she knew a ice cream shop across the street along with a bar and a small coffee place and would go get some ice cream for the kids right before she and the hosts would take them home so she told the hosts to go gather the kids and meet her at the little ice cream place were she was going to go order everyone's treat. And with that both party's were sent off.

Haruhi was walking across the street when three very drunk men were kicked out of the nearby bar cussing at the bartender as they very loudly left and headed in her direction. At first Haruhi paid them no mind; her dad was an alcoholic so alcohol didn't really bother her any more and she continued on to the shop. But soon the drunks took notice of the young Haruhi and started to shout derogatory comments to her and head more and more near where she was going. At first Haruhi was merely embarrassed and thought they wouldn't touch her as she passed them by, maybe say more rude comments but not touch her. However this proved not to be true because just as the hosts and kids all smiling where catching up to Haruhi and waving at her from a small distance away she passed by the three drunk men and one of them with greasy black hair and a big nose smacked her on the ass slurring "That's one hell of an ass missy". Haruhi having once been raped was extremely touchy on allowing men touch her without her permission and furious she turned around and socked him right across his face knocking him back onto his own ass to the hosts and kids froze in shock. Mori and Hunny were the first to recover as the rest of the hosts held back the children and they start running trying to reach Haruhi before the other drunks got any ideas but when they only were a quarter of the way when drunk number one's friends got over their shock and with a cry one shouted "BITCH!" as he swung for her head. Quickly Haruhi called upon the three years of martial arts training she's had and ducked out of the way and kicked him in the ribs sending him tumbling down to join his friend while the third and much more reasonable drunk seemingly stumblingly ran away as he realized Haruhi knew what she was doing. By the time Mori and Hunny had reached half way the two remaining drunks were back up and madder than ever one now with a bloody and busted lip bleeding onto his grease stained shirt. Drunk number two then lunged at Haruhi grabbing her hands unexpectedly and twisting her around just in time for drunk number one to deliver a sickening punch to her stomach right before Mori and Hunny reached them and Mori pulled him away putting him in a head lock. Haruhi after briefly curling in on herself she straightened gritting her teeth and threw her head back hitting the guy straight in the nose hearing a loud crack as the man let go of her and stumbled back for just enough seconds for Haruhi to turn around grab the guys arm turn him around and kick his legs out from under him and putting him in a police lock that Yoichi taught to her.

Then addressing Hunny she told him to grab her cell phone and dial 1 to talk to officer Yoichi her friend so he could come and arrest the two drunks for sexual assault and battery of a minor. Hearing this the two drunks grew panicked as Hunny made the call and began struggling. Haruhi then much two the hosts and now kids who had come over and reached them by the end of the phone call shock Haruhi told the man if he does not stop struggling she will proceed to dislocate his shoulder to witch the man reluctantly stopped struggling after her threat.

Haruhi and Mori held the two drunks for 7 minutes until Yoichi pulled up with his lights flashing and cuffed the two and put them in his car before talking to them more about what happened. He then took their statements on what had happened gave Haruhi a hug and told her to be more carful and good job defending herself and using the lock he taught her gave her a hug telling her he will see her later and left leaving them to go join the others in getting ice cream.

After all of them had devoured their tasty treat Kyoya called his driver still saying nothing on how Haruhi alone was able to take on three fully grown men all on her own as they all were to shocked still by what had occurred and had them picked up and taken to the Fujioka apartment before leaving to be dropped off to each of their own houses for the night.

The next day Hiro called and updated Haruhi on how Shiki was doing and informed her he had many bad internal injury's and internal bleeding, a broken leg and arm from the car crushing in on him, and was on so many pain meds that he was hardly ever awake and when he was he was very ditsy and not himself. Haruhi sighed wished him luck and told him she was going to be going on break this week anyway and watching the kids was no big deal as long as he helped pay for the food a little and hung up after saying goodbye. She knew she was going to have to take them to her karate lesson today but she figured that she could bring some coloring books for incase they got bored forgetting that the host club probably will be paying a visit today just like they do every day at her house over breaks and weekends.

Soon once it hit 11:30 Haruhi decided it was time to start heading to her lesson if she wanted to make it on time sense they had to walk as there were to many of them to ride in a taxi cab so loaded with a backpack of crayons, markers, pencils, and coloring books/ paper she borrowed a wagon from her neighbor and was on her way.

Soon however the hosts decided it was time to visit Haruhi that day and all drove there haruhi was not home with any of the kids and Tamaki being Tamaki panicked and started yelling "OH MY GOD MY PRECIOUS HARUHI AND THE CHILDREN HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY PIRATES WE MUST FIND AND SAVE HER AND THE CHILDREN AT ONCE!". All the hosts rolled their eyes at their ridiculous king but also wanted to know where Haruhi and the kids had gone to. So Kyoya knowing everything as always told the twins to look up Haruhi's location on their phone sense they can track the phone they had given her and once they found her location they were off to once again join her uninvited to cause some trouble and shenanigans.

Where they soon arrived explained a lot about what they had seen of Haruhi's fighting skills as she was apparently taking karate and curious they all went in curious to see what Haruhi knew. Inside was two people fighting as the rest of the dojo sat on the floor and watched the match with all the children off to the side cheering encouragement. It was Haruhi smiling as she fought an older looking man and with a swift kick to the poor boys side he fell and the match ended as the hosts realized they had come just in time to see the end of Haruhi's match.

After the match ended and Haruhi spotted the hosts she walked up to them and asked bluntly "How on earth did you find me here?" and Kyoya smiling replied "You are not privy to that information. However I would like to know how long you have been taking these karate lessons and why you felt the need too in the first place?" and being an ass just like Kyoya was Haruhi replied "Sorry, you are not privy to that information." ticking Kyoya off a little that she used his own words against him. Haruhi then realizing none of the hosts were going to tell her how they found her she went back and joined her fellow dojo mates on the ground to watch the next pair fight. The host club stayed there for the remainder of the class and when it was time to go Haruhi told the hosts if they want to come back to her place with them they would have to walk due to having the wagon to carry Lily in and one of them was going to be pulling it instead of her if they came. And that's exactly what happened as Hikaru volunteered to pull the wagon.

Most of the week passed fairly quickly and soon it was Wednesday. Haruhi called Hiro everyday for updates and Hiro every time would tell her Shiki was improving every day and the doctors were saying he should be able to go back home this next coming weekend.

That day when the hosts finally came to the Fujioka home once again just like they do every day so far Haruhi left Kyoya in charge of her home and the kids while she left to go get the mail. Once Haruhi got the mail she was going through it and seeing it was mostly junk mail ands adds until finally she came upon an manila envelope with her name on it and no return address.

Curious she opened it up after placing the rest of the mail in a bag she had brought along. Inside were some pictures and when Haruhi really looked at the pictures her eyes widened and she grew panicked. She then ran the rest of the way back home and when she got there she was pale and sweaty from the run and panic still coursing through her veins. She then ignoring the questions the hosts were asking and dialed Yoichi and told him he needed to come over right away without any explanation other than its about Mikila.

Ten minutes later Yoichi shows up dressed in his police uniform with another police officer he introduces as Dario Makachi and his partner for the day. Still ignoring the hosts Haruhi starts yelling and tells Yoichi "I know its him because this is how it was before! I cant go through that again! He sent fucking pictures! He or someone he hired is stalking me again! I don't know what to do! Here look." and she handed him an manila envelope. Yoichi now looking worried reaches in and pulls out pictures. He then sets them on the table and looks at theme along with everyone else in the room. The hosts are alarmed with Haruhi that she mentioned a stalker and are curious of how long this has been going on because there are tons of pictures; pictures of her walking, pictures with the kids with her, her visiting Hiro and Shiki's home, Lily, her at school, and even some with her being with the club members themselves, and even more than that.

Yoichi then gathers all the pictures and the envelope and places them in an evidence bag his partner brought up and sends his partner away to go deliver them to the station sense he's about to get off anyways and tells him he want to talk to Haruhi some more. Soon as his partner is sent on his way back to the station Yoichi takes out his pepper spray and gun and tells her "I want you to keep the pepper spray on you at all times if not the gun, I'll get new ones at the station but I will be taking you to shooting lessons immediately so you can learn to better protect yourself and not to even mention the kids." And Haruhi though hesitant to take the gun at first when he mentions the kids Haruhi's eyes widen and she takes it with determination.

The hosts themselves are now looking panicked and Karou asks "Just how dangerous is this man, Mikila you said earlier. Has he done this before and what did he do other than follow you to warrant giving Haruhi a young 16 year old girl a gun?" Yoichi looked pained for a moment but then addressing Haruhi he said "Haru its time to tell them. I promise if they truly care for you like they seam to they wont blame or judge you for what happened…." Haruhi looked like a cornered animal and tears pricked her eyes but she after a second collapsed on the sofa and chocked out a small "Ok". Haruhi then taking a deep breath started her sad tale.

Haruhi began with "Back when I was 13 years old I started getting these flowers and love notes delivered from a mysterious at the time 16 year old guy who at the times name I didn't know but later it turned out to be Mikila. It was sweet and I really didn't mind getting all the attention at first but as it went on longer and longer the notes started getting more and more possessive asking where I had been, why I was hanging around with some of my guy friends, and other possessive things like that and I started getting scared. Eventually they even turned threatening to the point I went to the police with them but they told me they couldn't do anything as I didn't know who was sending the notes at the time and they thought they were just empty threats and the guy would never do anything. Eventually this however proved not to be true at all…. I was walking home late one night from some guys home that I was tutoring and when a boy attacked me and started yelling at me for being at the boy I was tutoring's house saying how he had warned me he would get me if I disobeyed. And started asking me if I was at the boys home for a nice screw….. He ended up raping me that night and 12 months later I gave birth to Lily."

The hosts where shocked and by the end of Haruhi's tale they looked horrified because never in a million years did they ever imagine that sweet little Haruhi had been raped at only the young age of 13 and on top of that had a child she would be responsible for, for the rest of her life. And now it sounded like this same monster of a man was once again on Haruhi's tale and because they had no name on the envelope they had no way to prove that it was him doing it once again. Then Hunny incredulously asked "Why isn't he in jail after doing all that to Haru- Chan?". Yoichi answered this question for Haruhi and told the hosts "Mikila Higarashi got out of jail after serving his time for three years and is now on parole sense he was only a minor when he committed the crime but is now out, that's actually the very thing I came to tell Haruhi when I first met all of you guys."

The hosts now agreed Haruhi needed someone to protect her and the kids and Kyoya told Haruhi unless she was with Hunny or Mori she was to be with a family guard of his named Tachibana that he was going to be appointing to protect her and the kids as of tomorrow but Haruhi still needs to learn to protect herself. And not feeling like Haruhi is safe to be alone without protection the hosts order some of their house workers to bring over the things they need and they spent the remainder of the day and that night at the Fujioka's.

Pretty soon the week was over along with the hosts break and Shiki was released from the hospital and the kids went back to live with him and Hiro and the hosts where going back to school. All through out the week Haruhi got used to living with her body guard Tachibana when the hosts were not at her house with her and though she didn't like not being as independent she understood the need for extra protection on top of the shooting practices that Yoichi had now been taking her to every other day. At school the day went on like normal much to Haruhi and the hosts relief and Haruhi invited Hiro, Shiki, the kids, and host clubbers over to celebrate Shiki getting out of the hospital that night.

When the hosts and Haruhi where finally released from school and took Kyoya's limo to Haruhi's place they where shocked to find the place in shambles. The door lock was broken, the TV was shattered, the table was flipped, and more. The hosts were concerned and Kyoya being the most reasonable person called for a repair man and some of his family workers to come and help clean up the place as Haruhi called and canceled the dinner telling Shiki and Hiro what had happened. Next calling Yoichi she told him what had happened and he told her and the hosts unless their was footage of Mikila doing this to her home that there was no real way to prove that it was him once again and disappointed Haruhi ended the call.

 **What would you like to happen next?**

 **What is your favorite anime/ manga?**


End file.
